Cadeau d'anniversaire
by Takeo Kin
Summary: Aniversário de Matthew. Primeiro ano de namoro com Francis. As pessoas não deixam Matthew em paz. Claro que Francis daria um jeito de acabar a noite no mais digno estilo francês. /Franada/contém RusPru


_Aniversário de Matthew. Primeiro ano de namoro com Francis. As pessoas não deixam Matthew em paz. Claro que Francis daria um jeito de acabar a noite no mais digno estilo francês._

* * *

Aquela festa definitivamente não era o estilo de Matthew. Não somente tinha uma música absurdamente alta e os enfeites – por todos os lados – eram espalhafatosos, mas também praticamente toda a ONU havia sido convidada. Bem, Alfred não sabia fazer uma festa sem essas características, obviamente. Pelo menos a música em si era agradável (mas abaixem ela!) e a maioria achava que o aniversariante era Estados Unidos, então Canadá podia aproveitar sua cerveja canadense num canto do salão, em paz.

Até Prússia e França chegarem, claro.

- _Mon petit_! É seu aniversário! O que está fazendo sozinho aqui? – França estava genuinamente surpreso, mesmo que estivesse feliz por nem Ivan nem Cuba estarem ali para assediarem seu namorado.

- Você sabe que eu prefiro algo mais calmo. – Sorriu um sorriso calmo em direção ao francês, tendo a próxima frase cortada por um tapa que deveria ser amigável, mas acabou bastante bruto vinda da mão direita de Prússia.

- Feliz aniversário, Mattie! - Colocou uma caixa do tamanho de duas cabeças em frente á Matthew, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Cerveja alemã? – Tentou adivinhar, se lembrando do prussiano tentando convencê-lo de que cerveja alemã era melhor do que a canadense. _Coisa que Matthew jamais admitiria. _

- Maple. Pra você colocar nas minhas panquecas. – Soltou um sorriso ridiculamente orgulhoso, deixando Canadá com uma expressão confusa e Francis tentando esconder os ciúmes com alguns risinhos.

- E onde está Arthur? – França indagou, roubando a atenção de Matthew para si.

- Ah, pelo menos hoje ele decidiu se lembrar de quem eu sou. – riu um pouquinho, retomando a resposta logo depois. – Ele veio, me deu um abraço de feliz aniversário, me deixou um bolo... – uma expressão assustada tomou os rostos de Prússia e França imediatamente – de _padaria. _

- Ah! – os dois se aliviaram ao mesmo tempo, Francis colocando uma das mãos no peito.

- Mas? – Francis perguntou, não vendo nenhum inglês bêbado no salão. Logo, Arthur não estava na festa.

- Ele teve de ir correndo para a festa de aniversário do Hong Kong. Ele parecia prestes a chorar.

- E deve estar chorando no avião, agora mesmo. – Prússia riu enquanto o dizia, fazendo o comentário ficar instantaneamente _mais _rude.

- É de chorar, mesmo, o aniversário de duas ex-colônias no mesmo dia. – Francis riu, quase que com pena do se amigo-inimigo-que-eu-tenho-de-aguentar-por-causa-do-Matthew.

A conversa não pôde continuar, pelo fato de que Alfred e Rússia chegavam perto do trio.

Juntos.

Rússia e Estados Unidos.

Sem se olharem feio.

Sem nenhuma reunião prestes a começar.

Um ao lado do outro.

Matthew se apressou em esconder todas as facas que se encontravam em cima da mesa.

Os dois saudaram ao mesmo tempo, Alfred escolhendo exclamar "bro" e Ivan dizendo apenas um calmo "Matvey". França e Canadá, como duas boas nações lúcidas, já começavam a ficarem tensos. Ambos tentavam se lembrar que Ivan não se envergonharia na frente do namorado começando uma briga com Alfred, mas nada tirava aquele peso do ar.

- Feliz aniversário, Matvey. – Rússia colocou algo que era obviamente um bastão de hockey embrulhado em cima da mesa, enquanto encostava os lábios no cabelo canadense.

_Erro grave, Ivan._

Estados Unidos e Prússia puxaram Rússia para trás com violência, enquanto França puxava Canadá para si, num ato protetor. Canadá confuso, com o rosto afundado de França e Rússia tentando conter a irritação.

- Que merda foi essa? – Prússia foi o primeiro a exclamar, chamando a atenção de duas ou três nações que logo decidiram ignorar.

- Estava desejando feliz aniversário para Matvey. – Ivan sorriu torto, irritação explodindo.

- Beijando ele, seu merdinha? - Uma frase, saindo em dois rosnados de Estados Unidos e Prússia.

- Ora, mas isso não é grande coisa. – Ivan levantou a sobrancelha, lentamente se acalmando.

- Como assim não é grande coisa?

Francis já deixava Matthew sair de seu peito, quase entretido com a briga do segundo casal que mais brigava na ONU.

Ivan ria com a última frase de Gilbert.

- Que amor, Gilbo, não sabia que era ciumento! – Ria enquanto era arrastado pelo namorado (que dizia algo como "não sou ciumento, tenho _olhos_") para que discutissem em algum lugar que, depois da briga, pudessem se agarrar como sempre faziam.

Alfred olhou para o casal se afastando, então para Francis e Matthew. Suspirou, claramente muito irritado para conversar direito. Pelo menos até se acalmar.

- Só vim lembrar pra você – olhou para Matthew – não beber demais e começar a tirar a roupa como no ano passado.

Matthew corou com a lembrança de estar dançando ao som de uma música do Rammstein colocada por Gilbert enquanto tirava as calças. E, droga, que dor de cabeça enorme ele teve na manhã seguinte, tendo de encarar seu "ex" irmão mais velho pelado do seu lado. Pelo menos foi o início de um belo relacionamento.

Quando Alfred se virou, Francis finalmente se viu sozinho com o namorado que recolocava as facas em cima da mesa.

- Bem, agora que estamos sozinhos... – Disse, enlaçando a cintura do mais alto enquanto colocava um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

- Por favor, vamos arrumar um quarto antes de você começar a beijar meu pescoço. – Matthew riu de leve, enquanto Francis parecia dizer algo como "fora de cogitação" com os olhos.

Eles ficaram abraçados e se dando beijos por poucos mais de um minuto, até Cuba e Holanda arruinarem a alegria de França, um vindo de cada lado. O pensamento de estar cercado pelo menos passou pela mente de França.

- Ah! Vincent, Carlos! – Matthew cumprimentou ambos enquanto deixava Francis para trás, recebendo um buquê de tulipas de Vincent e uma caixinha não-identificada de Carlos.

Se essa coisa for uma caixa de charutos, pensou Francis, eu mato ele por acabar com os pulmões de _mon petit_.

Estava com raiva de Vincent por ter dado algo como um buquê de flores para Matthew, mas a raiva foi embora assim que o holandês teve um ataque de tosse violenta, resultado de sua economia. Se compadecendo do vizinho, Francis deu dois passos á frente e lhe alcançou um lenço, não se esquecendo de colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros de Matthew. Vincent murmurou "obrigado" fracamente depois da tosse ter passado, lhe dando o lenço de volta.

- Não deveria ter vindo com nesse estado, Vincent! – Matthew exclamou, num estado próximo de bravo. Vincent Se limitou a soltar um "Hn" sem muita emoção, sabendo que perderia se começasse a argumentar.

França conseguiu manter uma conversa civilizada com Holanda enquanto seu namorado conversava descontraidamente com Cuba, até o momento que Bélgica chamou Holanda para dançar e Cuba foi atrás de um sorvete que estava sendo servido.

Paz.

França suspirou em alívio, correndo a sua mão de baixo para cima nas costas de Canadá.

- Quando você ficou tão popular? – Francis agora fazia uma massagem em um dos ombros canadenses. Os dois se encarando olhos nos olhos.

- Não tanto quanto você, não acha? – Comentou, notando de soslaio Itália e Espanha passando por trás deles e abanando para França, sem nem ao menos perceber Canadá.

Francis estava prestes a responder algo, mas decidiu trocar a sentença por um "Ah, _não_!" exasperado quando viu Escócia se aproximando. Ele abanava com um sorriso bastante grande - para ele - e uma expressão que mostrava que queria conversar. _Logo, desviar a atenção de seu __**petit**__ Matthieu__. _

- Matthieu, vamos sair daqui. – Francis colocou os dedos ao redor do pulso de Matthew com leveza. Não se explicou, apenas puxou ele pelo salão até os dois estarem escondidos de Alfred na multidão.

- Posso saber o que é isso? – Matthew parou o namorado, fincando os pés no chão. Francis olhou ao redor, respondendo em voz baixa no ouvido de Matthew.

- Você disse que queria um quarto.

Matthew corou violentamente, voltando a ser guiado por Francis.

- Va... vai querer que eu use aquela coisa que me deu de aniversário? - Matthew perguntou com um sorriso se pintando em seu rosto, com a expectativa de que Francis parasse de tratá-lo como um boneco de porcelana.

- Claro que sim. Foi para isso que eu comprei. – França sorriu de forma pervertida por cima do ombro, vendo Matthew sorrir de volta.

Longa e prazerosa noite de aniversário.

* * *

Claro que, quando Alfred e Arthur entraram no quarto de Matthew pela manhã e encontraram uma roupa de empregada francesa do tamanho de Canadá, cinco camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificante no chão, somado ao francês e o canadense dormindo pesadamente na cama, Francis estava destinado a apanhar. Ah, mas ele merecia depois daquele contato mínimo que ele teve com Matthew durante a festa por causa daqueles bastardos.

_E como valeu a pena o que ele gastou naquele presente de aniversário._

* * *

FELI_Z_ ANIVERSÁRIO, MATTIE! 8D

Fic feita ás pressas. Por que os meus professores não sabem que minha vida não é escola e eu me esqueci de fazer essa fic até hoje de tarde. PELO MENOS FOI Á TEMPO! 8'D

Não ficou_ tão_ ruim, certo? ._.


End file.
